


Coming Home

by tobeconspicuous



Series: About Us [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Reconciliation Sex, Riding, Rimming, not sure what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: “Not everyone has had a string of sugar daddies to bankroll them.”“Trevor is hardly--”“How are you coping?”“I’m fine. He’s on his way home.”





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



> For my darling Lyssa13, just caught the end of your birthday. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, many thanks to my darling beta ChameleonCircuit and to Bulletproof_love for helping me with the explicit portion of the fic. And to BarbaEsparza for cheering me on.
> 
> All the good bits are theirs, the rest are mine.
> 
> As always I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do too. Feedback is very much appreciated

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

Rafael glared at the clock on the wall, he really should have just taken the batteries out. The relentless ticking was another reminder that he had nothing to do but sit and wait. Wait to hear back from Bayard Ellis, whom he had interviewed for earlier that day,  wait for Trevor who was on a plane, flying home from California.

It had only been fourteen hours.

Fourteen hours since he had murmured ‘I love you’ to Trevor and hung up the phone. Eleven hours since he had woken up from a nightmare and reached for Trevor, only to find the bed empty. Four hours since Trevor had called, announcing that he had arrived at the airport. And three hours since Trevor had messaged him, to let Rafael know that he was boarding his flight and that he would be home soon.

Rafael had never been a patient man, he was always doing something, focusing his mind. It’s the one thing he missed about working. If he grew frustrated with one of the cases he was working on, there was always another to distract himself with. Since he had left the DA’s office he hadn’t had that, he was stuck within the limitations of his own mind and he hated it.

The shrill chime of his cellphone startled him from his thoughts. He scrambled for it and quickly answered, hoping it would be good news. “Barba.”

“Rafael,” Rita’s familiar sugary tone crooned down the line. “I heard you had an interview with Bayard Ellis--”

“What do you want, Rita?” He sighed, moving over to the couch. He sat down and allowed himself to slouch back into the soft fabric.

“So you’re contemplating joining the dark side?” She was enjoying his predicament far too much.

“Hardly,” Rafael scoffed, not wanting to give her any satisfaction. “The New York Center for Civil Liberties works with Project Innocence.”

Rita hummed before she answered. “There’s no money in that.”

“I won’t sell my soul,” the low blow felt satisfying. “Unlike you I--”

“Not everyone has had a string of sugar daddies to bankroll them,” her tone was saccharine.  

“Trevor is hardly--”

“How are you coping?” She interrupted, the smugness of her voice setting his teeth on edge.

“I’m fine,” Rafael sighed, he didn’t want to have this conversation  “He’s on his way home.”

He could practically hear the roll of her eyes. “The two of you didn’t even last a week--”

“He finished earlier than expected,” he sighed, not wanting to deal with Rita’s teasing or her implication.

“I see,” Rita quickly picked up on his mood, her tone softened. “When is he due back?”

“Not for a few more hours,” he hated how needy he sounded.

There was a moment of silence before Rita finally broke through the tension. “Any chance I can convince you to come have a look at my firm?”

“None whatsoever,” he said bluntly.

“Your loss, Rafael,” Rita’s laughter barely hid her disappointment.

Rafael couldn’t help but smirk. “And yet I feel better for it.”

“Have fun with Trevor,” she practically sang.

“Oh trust me,” Rafael purred. “I will.”

\--

Trevor couldn’t wait to get home. He had been restless from the moment he had stepped off the plane. The taxi ride had taken far longer than he had expected, and he couldn’t wait to finally step through the door and embrace Rafael, who he hadn’t heard from since they spoke that morning.

That wasn’t unusual for Rafael, Trevor would normally have to pull responses from him. He had texted Rafael as soon as he disembarked the flight and Trevor would have loved to have heard something. Still, he would be at the apartment in a few minutes, and hopefully Rafael would be waiting.

When the cab pulled up to the curb outside of his apartment, Trevor practically leaped from the car. He threw the driver some cash before removing his suits and case from the back of the car. Trevor didn’t bother to watch the taxi cab drive away. He murmured a greeting as he walked past the doorman and hurriedly pressed the call elevator button on that shiny metal panel.

When the metal doors parted Trevor rushed inside the elevator, his hands itching the entire ride up. His foot tapped an impatient rhythm as he waited for the doors to open once more. Trevor darted out of the elevator and headed straight for the apartment.

As he reached into his pocket, fumbling for his keys, the hardwood door suddenly opened. Rafael looked a vision dressed in a soft navy robe that was far too long to actually be his. He took a step backwards, allowing Trevor to step inside. As Rafael closed the door behind them, Trevor dropped his case and hung his suits on the rack.

He turned to Rafael, a soft smile on his face. “Hi.”

Rafael flashed a quick smile before he reached up, his hand coming grasp the nape of Trevor’s neck as he drew him down into a kiss. Trevor had missed the taste of Rafael, the way he smelled, the way he felt. Trevor sighed into his lover’s mouth, flooding with contentment. A moment later Rafael broke the kiss and retreated slightly.

“Bedroom?” Rafael smirked before he turned and sashayed away, leaving Trevor to scramble behind him.

For as long as Trevor had known him, Rafael Barba had oozed confidence. He strutted around the courtroom like a peacock on display and he was no different in the bedroom. Normally Trevor was all too happy to let Rafael dictate their activities, but tonight he had plans.

Rafael was already splayed out across the bed, when he entered the room, a wicked smirk on his mischievous features. “I believe you said you wanted to taste me?”

“On your back,” was all he could say in response, his mouth dry at the sight of his lover.

Ignoring Rafael’s smirk and cocked brow, he moved around to his bedside table. He leaned down and pulled open the bottom drawer, revealing a set of bright red silk ropes. Trevor didn’t miss the fleeting look of anticipation that fluttered across Rafael’s face, he couldn’t help but smile at his expression. He liked surprising his lover.

“You want to tie me up?” Rafael breathed the question.

Trevor cocked his head. “If that’s alright with you.”

He had barely finished the question before Rafael hissed ‘yes’. Trevor looped the silks around Rafael’s wrists, one and then the other, ensuring he was secured to the frame. Rafael looked positively sinful tied to their bed. Trevor took a step back to admire his work.

“Not too tight?” He murmured his long fingers plucking at the silk rope before he took his time stripping off his clothes layer by layer.

“Just get on with it,” Rafael challenged.  “I’ve been waiting for hours.”

Trevor ignored him, instead he grabbed a pillow and motioned for Rafael to lift his hips, he eagerly complied.

Rafael’s skin shimmered bronze under the soft light of their bedside lamp, Trevor couldn’t help but reach out and touch him. He loved the feel of his lover beneath him, the way his skin prickled as he swept his hands over Rafael’s taut flesh. He allowed himself to trace his hands down Rafael’s sides before he finally leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss.

He poured days of longing into that kiss, only pulling away to press more feather light kisses along Rafael’s jaw. Trevor stroked Rafael’s face, enjoying the shimmer of lust in his viridian eyes before he finally moved down along his torso to Rafael’s raised hips.

Trevor lifted Rafael’s legs over his shoulders, taking one last look at Rafael, whose brow was cocked daring him to proceed. Tentatively, he leaned forward, his teeth grazing Rafael’s left thigh before he bit down lightly, enjoying the gasp he drew from Rafael’s lip. He pressed a kiss to the fresh mark before he worked lower, peppering his lover with sanguine kisses before he finally swiped his tongue over Rafael’s wanting hole, blanching at the familiar taste of silicone.

“I told you I wanted to taste you last night,” He said sternly as he lifted a fingertip to trace Rafael’s thoroughly lubed entrance.

“And then you were late home,” Rafael moaned as Trevor sank the finger inside of him. “You know I’m impatient.”

“I’m not,” Trevor murmured. “In fact I have all the time in the world.”

He withdrew his finger, relishing Rafael’s desperate mewl. As Trevor moved towards the bedside table, he felt Rafael’s eyes burn into him, curiously studying his actions. Trevor waved the bottle of lube at Rafael before he dove back between his legs.

As he swiped his tongue over the puckered entrance, Rafael’s hips began to buck. Trevor moved away with an over exaggerated sigh. “If you don’t stay still, I’ll need to punish you.”

“Oh?” He could hear the smirk in Rafael’s tone. “Continue then.”

A wry chuckle escaped Trevor’s mouth before he slowly kissed his way down Rafael’s thigh once more until he finally reached his entrance. He gently traced his tongue around Rafael’s rim before he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He wanted to thoroughly clean him, to remove any taste that wasn’t Rafael.

Each mewl from Rafael sent a deviant shiver through Trevor. He loved having this power over his lover. He loved taking Rafael, feeling the hot clench of muscle around him, the way he shook as he neared orgasm. The noises that Rafael made at the height of passion were usually all it took to push Trevor over the edge, but now he wanted something different. When Rafael’s hips snapped upwards he set his plan in motion.

“What did I tell you?” He chided, pulling away from Rafael.

“Trevor,” he gasped, viridian eyes following Trevor as he reached for Rafael’s side table. “Please.”

“I’d prefer you not to see what’s going to happen next,” Trevor opened the bottom drawer and removed the cloth blindfold from within. “If that’s alright with you.”

“God, yes,” he moaned, the only signal Trevor needed before he placed the blindfold over Rafael’s eyes. “Just please fuck me already.”

Trevor watched Rafael’s head tilt at the sound of the bottle of lube clicking open. As he poured the liquid onto his fingers, Rafael’s pink tongue darted out and swiped his lips, wetting them in anticipation. Rafael’s body was stretched out, taunt and his breathing was becoming more rapid.

“You look positively sinful,” Trevor voiced his earlier thought. He groaned as he shifted his weight forward so he was hovering over Rafael. He reached around to trace his own hole with a slicked finger. “I could just sit here, touching myself, watching you strain against the ropes.” He stifled a moan as he slipped one finger, and then another inside himself. “I can still taste you on my tongue,”

He ignored Rafael’s gasps and his writhing, concentrating instead on stretching himself with a third finger. It stung a little, he wasn’t used to the burn but he savoured it. Usually he was the one sinking into Rafael, but Trevor was desperate to feel Rafael inside of him, desperate to feel every single inch of him. After a few minutes he was finally ready.

“I need you, Rafael,” Trevor reached for the bottle of lube once more, drizzling some over his palm.

When Trevor’s slick hand encircled his cock, Rafael grunted out loud, his hips arching.

“I need you,” Trevor whispered again as he climbed over Rafael and pressed his lover’s lubricated cock against his needy entrance. “Inside of me.”

As he sank down onto Rafael’s leaking cock, Trevor could feel his lover’s groan vibrate through his entire body. Rafael was straining against the ropes, clearly desperate to reach out and touch Trevor, but he was merciless. He gave himself and his lover a moment to adjust before he raised his hips and sunk down once more.

“P-please,” Rafael uttered breathlessly as he quivered underneath Trevor. “Let me touch you.”

He loved the way that Rafael felt beneath him, the way he trembled and moaned. The way that he would buck his hips, desperately trying to hit that spot deep inside of Trevor, the one that drew his name from his lips.

“I want to feel you finish inside me.” Trevor whispered, continuing to rock back and forth, all of that electricity rushing through his body.

Trevor leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Rafael’s slack jaw before he finally captured his mouth in a heated kiss. His hands twisted in the sheets beside Rafael, his fists bunching them as Trevor rolled his hips once more. It was enough to push Rafael over the edge. Trevor couldn’t help but smile as he felt Rafael’s moan against his lips, hear it ringing in his ears as his own orgasm crashed through him, coating Rafael in streaks of white.

Trevor slumped forward, his forehead coming to rest against Rafael’s. His was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath, his head still swimming as he crashed. It took a moment for him to collect himself, before he slowly lifted himself from Rafael and reached for the packet of wet wipes they kept in the top drawer exactly for this reason.

As he dragged the cool cloth over Rafael’s stomach, Trevor felt him shiver beneath his hands. “Are you okay?”

“I’m...” He languidly stretched out. “I feel good.”

“I’m glad,” Trevor murmured before he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Rafael’s mouth.

“I would feel better if you untied me,” He chuckled, playfully tugging on the ropes. Trevor tenderly removed the blindfold, revealing Rafael’s glazed eyes. “That’s better, I can see you now.”

He could hear the unspoken ‘I love you’ in his voice, see the twinkle in his green eyes. Rafael’s eyes could convey a thousand emotions, but this one was Trevor’s favorite.

Trevor untied him gently and checked his wrists, ensuring there was no damage done. He watched as Rafael slowly sat up and sighed contentedly. He then quickly picked up Trevor’s robe and passed it along to him.

“I’m starved,” Rafael grinned, pulling his own burgundy coloured robe over his shoulders. “Chinese?”

“Sure,” Trevor nodded, tying the belt of his robe around his waist. “I’ll go get the menu.”

“Trevor,” the sound of Rafael’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “Welcome home.”

 


End file.
